Tales for Christmas (Not exactly about Christmas but you get the point
by slated289
Summary: What ever happened to the 4 boys of South Park? Or Newton and his Girlfriend? What about Peter? Will he ever get home?
1. Jumanji

**I know, I know. Christmas isn't here yet, but most movies about Christmas are usually released around Christmas, so if they can do it, I can too!**

* * *

**Description: The four boys play a video game and get trapped in it. They must join another player and beat the game if they want to go home.**

* * *

4 months had passed since the incident with Cthulhu. And everything was going well. The four boys were having fun playing video games. Or three of them.

"Where's Cartman?" Stan said.

"He was supposed to bring a new game over." Kyle added.

Cartman came in running.

"You guys! You guys! I literally found a game that fell from the sky!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Games don't fall from the sky." Kyle said.

"But this one did!" Cartman said.

Stan walked over to Cartman and read the title.

_"JUMANJI: THE VIDEO GAME."_

(Let's play!) Kenny said.

Cartman inserted the disc.

_A game for those who seeks to find_

_A way to leave their world behind_

_JUMANJI..._

Stan pushed Start.

_How many players?_

Stan selected 4.

_Choose your hero._

**DR. SMOLDER BRAVESTONE (Explorer)**

**FRANKLIN "MOUSE" FINBAR (Weapons expert)**

**SHELLY OBERON (Curvy Genius)**

**RUBY ROUNDHOUSE (Martial Arts Commando)**

**JEFFERSON "SEAPLANE" MCDONOUGH (Pilot)**

"I can't select Jefferson." Cartman said.

"I'll be Bravestone." Stan said.

"I'm Franklin." Cartman said after choosing him.

"The genius should be me." Kyle said, choosing Oberon.

(Guess I'm Ruby Roundhouse.) Kenny said.

When the four pressed Start simultaneously, nothing happened at first, then...

BLAST!

Everyone disappeared.

* * *

Stan woke up with a shock. He then touched his body. He was in a adventure outfit along with a muscular and tall body.

"Stan?" A voice called out.

Stan turned to that direction. A fat overweight cartographer was standing behind him.

"Cartman?" Stan asked.

"No, it's Kyle." He said.

"AH! I'm a black dude!" A voice screamed.

Obviously the short, Kevin Hart look-a-like zoologist was Cartman standing just behind the bush.

"Where's Kenny?" Cartman asked.

Kenny came in as Ruby Roundhouse, "fondling" himself.

"You called me?"

"Oh my god, we're stuck here!" Stan panicked.

"You asshole Cartman!" Kyle accused.

"Not my fault!" Cartman countered.

"Wait, look on your arms." Stan said.

The four boys looked on their arms. Three marks on their arms.

"What are these?" Cartman wondered.

"They must be our lives." Kyle suggested.

"Hey guys!" Kenny called out.

"No, Kenny don't go near that-"

CHOMP!

_Raging waters watch them flow_

_Beware of Piranhas down below_

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!"

DING DONG

Kenny came crashing down in the sky.

"How did you?" Cartman asked.

Kenny looked on his arm. Only two marks.

"Uh oh. You just lost a life." Cartman said.

"That means if we lose all three, we're dead meat." Stan said.

"But how do we get out of here?" Kyle asked.

HONK HONK

The four turned to that direction. A jeep driver was waving at them.

"WELCOME TO JUMANJI!" He exclaimed.

The four all climbed onto the backseat.

"I was hoping you would arrive. Jumanji is in grave danger. I am Nigel Billingsley. Your tour guide."

"What is going on?!" Cartman asked.

"I need to tell you all from the beginning."

* * *

FLASHBACK...

A corrupt archaeologist named Van Pelt had stolen the Jaguar's eye, a rare jewel that can control the animals of Jumanji. Nigel has taken back to jewel to give to Bravestone. It's up to Bravestone and his team to place the jewel back into its shrine and save the day.

* * *

"Wow, that went by quick." Kyle said.

"Van Pelt will stop at nothing to get the jewel back. You must find the missing piece." Nigel said, giving them the jewel and a roll of paper.

"Here's the jewel and the map of Jumanji. Good luck explorers!"

"Hey!" Cartman said as the Nigel drove off.

"This map has nothing on it!" Stan said. "I knew we were ripped off!"

"What are you talking about, it's a map of Jumanji." Kyle said.

"Wait, you can see it?"

"Yeah."

BEEP.

The boys turned to Kenny's direction. He was so busy handling his breasts that he brought up a information box.

**STRENGTHS: KUNG FU, DANCE FIGHTING, MARTIAL ARTS, KARATE**

**WEAKNESSES: VENOM**

"Check this out!" Kenny said. "I pressed my boob and this appeared!"

The other boys did the same.

For Stan:

**STRENGTHS: STRENGTH, SPEED, CLIMBING**

**WEAKNESSES: NONE**

"Oh come on, Stan doesn't have a weakness?" Cartman complained.

For Kyle:

**STRENGTHS: CARTOGRAPHY, PALEONTOLOGY, ****GEOGRAPHY**

**WEAKNESSES: ENDURANCE**

And Cartman:

**STRENGTHS: ZOOLOGY, WEAPONRY**

**WEAKNESS: CAKE, SPEED, STRENGTH**

"Weakness, cake." Kyle read.

"Yes, CAKE is my weakness!" Cartman said sarcastically. "HOW IS THAT MY WEAKNESS?!"

Before Cartman could say anything, engines revved up. A bunch of cyclists were driving up to them.

"Run!" Stan screamed.

Everyone ran as they could. Stan was moving fast with ease, Kenny was moving slower, but still pretty fast. Kyle just ran past Cartman who was running as fast as he could.

"WHY AM I RUNNING SO SLOW?!" Cartman said.

"We can't outrun them!" Stan said.

"Tell that to me." Cartman said panting.

"Jump on my back." Stan suggested.

"What?"

**Cut to Cartman on Stan's back.**

"Put me down, Stan! Put me down!" Cartman said.

"I think we lost them." Kyle said, looking back.

"Look!" Kenny said, pointing to a city.

* * *

The four boys walked into the city, who was just having a bazaar.

"Rations, Get your Rations!"A merchant called out.

Kenny walked over and grabbed some food.

"Oh, man. I never had dinner rolls this good." Kenny said while chewing it.

"Let me try some." Cartman said.

Cartman took a bite. Somehow, it tasted very sweet to him.

"Wait, what is this?" Cartman asked.

"That's my famous funnel cake." The merchant answered.

"Kenny, you said this was bread." Cartman said.

"I guess I never tasted a bread roll before."

"How did you forget what-Ugh!" Cartman groaned. "Is something happening to me? Guys, am I shaking?"

"No?"

"Am I breaking out?"

"No."

"Am I still black?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I guess everything's okay. It's just that I might love cake and I can't resist i-"

**SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION!**

Cartman respawned.

"I hate you Kenny."

* * *

The four boys continued into the bazaar. There, enemy forces appeared led by Van Pelt appeared.

"Oh, snap." Cartman said.

Van Pelt's forces chased after the boys.

"What do we do now?!" Kenny asked.

"Over here!"

The four boys saw a pilot waving to them, with no choice, they followed him.

"Who are you?" Stan asked.

"I'm Alan Parrish." The guy said. "I'm playing as Jefferson Mcdonough. You must be Bravestone, Finbar, Roundhouse, and Oberon."

"Alan Parrish?" Kyle said.

The four boys whispered to each other.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Stan took a deep breath.

"Everyone in South Park knows you. You're the the kid that disappeared 20 years ago." Stan said.

"No. I was only here for a few months. I know I should've disappeared, but damn, 20 years?"

"I'm sorry, Alan." Kyle said.

"We'll get you home." Cartman vowed.

**SILENCE FOR A FEW SECONDS.**

"We can head to the my hideout." Alan said. "I might have a way to beat Jumanji."

* * *

Alan's hideout was actually a hangar for a helicopter.

"Whoa, you can fly this?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, Piloting is one of my strengths, along with mechanics, and building."

"Wow, you have the lamest strengths." Cartman said.

"My only weakness is mosquitoes." Alan said. "We're here."

"Wow, that's awfully fast." Kenny said.

Then...

"Ow, I feel a prick." Alan said.

The four boys looked on Alan.

"Oh no, a mosquito!" Stan panicked.

"Give CPR!" Kyle suggested.

The four boys gave CPR to Alan. As they did, their lives on their arms were transferred over to him.

"Oh man, thanks." Alan said.

"But we only have two lives left." Stan said.

"It was for the greater good." Kyle said.

* * *

The group continued into the jungle.

"Look, the jaguar shrine!" Cartman said.

The four boys ran up to it.

"Who has the jewel?" Kyle said.

"I do." Kenny said.

"Wait, do you think this was too easy?" Alan asked.

"Pfft. Nah." Cartman said.

Just when the four boys were about to place the jewel on the shrine, Van Pelt and his forces showed up.

"Oh shit." Stan said.

Van Pelt's forces charged at the group. Stan punched on one of the forces.

"Hey, we can fight back!" Kyle said.

The four boys fought through the forces.

"That's a lot of bodies." Cartman said.

"Oh yeah?" Van Pelt said.

Van Pelt took out his gun and started shooting at the boys. The boys ran for cover.

WHACK!

Alan Parrish had knocked him out from behind with a wrench.

"I knew mechanics would help us!" He cheered.

"You did nothing." Cartman reminded.

"Forget it, Cartman, we're going home." Kyle said.

Kenny placed the jewel on the shrine. Van Pelt along with his forces withered away. And Nigel appeared.

"Congratulations! You've saved Jumanji!" He cheered.

"Now can we go home?" Cartman asked.

"Shake hands with me."

The group shook hands with Nigel. Then they disappeared as Nigel looked on.

* * *

In a flash, the four boys were home. When they looked out the window, the once abandoned Parrish house became Alan's home.

"We're home!" Cartman cheered.

"We've been only there for 5 minutes?!" Kyle said looking at his watch.

Stan shut the game off.

"You wanna go play basketball?" Stan asked.

"Sure!" The boys said.

The boys were about to leave until...

"Oh, you boys are here. We need to go to the mall to by Christmas decorations." Sharon said.

"Aw!" The boys groaned.

THE END.

**Sorry boys, but your jewel is in another castle.**


	2. Detective Unikitty

**Description: A mystery during Christmas arrives. Newton has to team up with his cat-tective girlfriend to crack the case.**

* * *

_"Jingle Bell Rock" plays in the background._

It was the Christmas season. People were in line buying Christmas presents for their children and loved ones, while decorations are being strewn up. Newton had just came down the stairs of Peter's house. He saw his girlfriend, Unikitty reading an Amazing Amy book. Amazing Amy was a girl detective who cracked cases like stolen diamonds or gold coins taken from a museum. Amy would always be one step ahead of the bad guys. And Unikitty was such a huge fan, she even dressed up as her.

"Ah, elementary my dear Newton." She said in a false British accent.

"Uh, you don't need to say that now. You say it when figured something out."

"Shall we go out and find a case?"

"Sure."

* * *

The two walked outside into the city.

"Unikitty, we've been out here and we haven't found a case." Newton said.

"I am sure a case will arrive out of nowhere." assured Unikitty.

And that's exactly what happened. When the two went around the corner, they saw a group of angry monkeys attacking a hotdog vendor. The monkeys saw the two. One of them threw a hotdog covered in mustard, which Newton dodged but hit Unikitty in the face.

"Hmm, not bad." She said, licking her fingers.

The monkeys then rolled the cart towards them, but Newton pushed it away. After that the monkeys went from being aggressive to just confused. They scattered all over the area.

"What just happened?" Newton thought.

* * *

"And this is the 3rd animal attack that occurred in South Park. Is Zootopia happening in real life?" The reporter said on TV.

"Looks like we've got a mystery." Unikitty stated. "The Case of the Savage Animals."

"I'm pretty sure that-"

"We've got to talk with the suspects!"

Unikitty grabbed Newton and ran out the door.

* * *

**Hot Dog Cart: 11:50 a.m.**

The first suspect they've talked to was the hotdog vendor.

"Okay, wise guy. We need some answers." Unikitty said. "We can do this the easy way or THE HARD WAY!"

"Geez, chill." Newton thought.

"You seemed to be not surprised by that monkey attack. Can you explain why?"

"There were other attacks. No its surprise it would happen to me!"

"LIES!"

"Unikitty, I don't think he's going to help us." Newton said. "We should talk with the mayor."

* * *

**Town Hall: 12:15 p.m**

"I don't know anything about these animal attacks!" The mayor said.

"You're lying!" Unikitty said.

"No, I'm not!"

"Wait a minute, maybe there's a reason on why these animals are attacking." Newton said.

"What are you talking about?" Unikitty said.

The animal attacks were recorded and posted online. The two looked at each and every one of them.

"They all have purple eyes and aggressive behavior." Newton said. "It's almost as if these animals were drugged."

"We should head back to the scene of the crime." Unikitty said.

* * *

**Hot Dog Cart: 12:30 p.m**

The two looked around the scene of the crime.

"Hey, look what I found!" Unikitty said.

It was a science vial labeled "R".

"I knew it! The scientists were behind this!" Unikitty summarized. "The reason? They wanted to test the experiment on animals to study their behavior!"

"Uh, you're talking to nobody but me." Newton said. "And you can't point fingers without evidence! All we just got was a clue."

"So let's head to the science lab!"

* * *

**Dr. Mephesto's science lab: 1:20 p.m**

The science lab the Dr. Mephesto worked on was abandoned.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Unikitty said.

The science lab was lined up in a straight line. When the two got to the last, it looked completely destroyed.

"Hey, there are science vials with "R" in here." Newton said.

"Aha! I knew the scientists were behind this!" Unikitty said.

CLANK. CLANK.

"Huh?"

Newton went to the door that made the clanking noise. When he opened it, a scientist fell out.

"Gah! Who are you?" Newton asked.

"G-G-Gospel. It's back!" The scientists said as he screamed and ran out of the lab. He dropped his phone on the way out. Newton took his phone and examined it. It was two members of Gospel along with...

"No...No...No!" Newton panicked.

Newton showed Unikitty the image. She gasped in response.

* * *

The two ran back to the town hall. South Park outside was having their Christmas Parade.

"Mayor!" Newton said.

The mayor turned around.

"We know that you stole "R"!" Unikitty stated.

"That's a very good plot twist but you forgot one thing." The mayor said.

Both of them stared at her.

"The mayor is not in league with Gospel."

Then, her appearance changed. A young woman with short blond hair had appeared.

"Nicky!" Unikitty gasped.

The scientist from earlier came in. He pressed a button on his lab coat, changing his appearance from a man to a young woman with long black hair.

"And Nicole." The scientist said.

"What are you doing?!"

"It was easy. The parade is happening right now. And those monkeys that attacked the hot dog vendor? They were real people!" Nicky said.

"But I thought you died!" Unikitty said.

"It was just a flesh wound. We were unconscious for a couple of hours." Nicole said, then grabbing Unikitty.

"But how...what...it..." Newton stammered.

"Thanks to the Gospel scientists, they had an invention that can change your appearance."

Nicky pressed a button on her shirt, changing her appearance to Newton along with her voice. It is impossible to tell the difference.

"Now, we can frame you for everything." Nicky said as Newton.

"Get them!" Nicole demanded.

No one came.

"Oh I forgot, we're the only ones here." Nicky said.

Nicky then placed a device on her head, causing her to fall asleep while also disabling her ability to change her appearance.

"What is she doing?" Newton said.

"She's going to transfer her mind into the bird that flies over South Park every Christmas parade." Nicole said. "The bird would use its sharp talons to rip those balloons apart."

"Wait, you mean on sending "R" to everyone?" Unikitty said.

"Correct."

"But why would you want to do that?"

"Because we were cast aside, and animals are always cast aside. We'll show them how it feels to be like that!"

"Yeah, I don't get it." Newton said.

"Look for yourself."

Newton looked outside, the parade was starting.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming to the South Park Christmas Parade. We can see the founder's bird who flies over us every year on Christmas." The announcer said.

The people were amazed. They took out their phones and took pictures just as the town bird flew overhead. Then, it had a will of its own. It used its sharp talons to shred the balloons of the parade.

"What's it doing?" The crowd wondered.

The "R" gas was released into the air. When one person was engulfed, the person vanished and came out as a dog. More animals came out. The people of South Park screamed as they tried to run from the gas, but were turned into animals. Newton ran up to Nicky and-

"Not so fast!" Nicole said.

She threw Unikitty in Newton's direction, but he dodged it. He reached for the device, but Nicole knocked him away. Unikitty tried to do the same thing while the two were distracted but Nicole blocked her. The bird that sent the "R" gas was now hovering out the window. It then flew in, crashing into it. The "R" gas was rising. Nicole had Newton by the neck while Unikitty was grabbed by the birds talons and taken outside. off of

"No!" Newton screamed.

"Bad luck on saving your girl now!" Nicole taunted.

Newton then shoved her into the "R" gas.

"No, what is happening?" Nicole screamed as she was turned into a rat. She chittered away. But it wasn't over yet. Newton held his breath as he ran into the gas and pulled the device off of Nicky, freeing the bird just as it was about to drop Unikitty from a big height.

"Hi, Newt!" Unikitty called.

Newton turned and saw Unikitty riding on the bird, now a much larger size. But not after discovering the real mayor tied up into a closet.

"Hop on!" Unikitty said.

* * *

The two were on the air on the bird.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me." He said. "Those twins put a chip on me that was connected to their helmet."

"I couldn't believe you talk." Newton said.

"One question, how do we turn everyone back to normal?" Unikitty asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, the whole town founder's thing was a hoax." The bird said.

"I already know."

"Well, do you really want to know what I am?"

"What are you?"

"I am a thunderbird."

"WHAT?!"

The bird flew up into the clouds then released a wave of energy. The energy was strong enough to return everyone back to normal.

"You had magic the whole time?!" Newton said.

"Eh, I choose not to use it." He said.

* * *

Back on the ground, Nicky and Nicole were regaining consciousness. Suddenly a group of people recognized them.

"Hey! Those two are the girls who enslaved us!" One of the people said.

"Weren't they killed? They must be Karma Houdini. Not anymore for them!" Another said.

"They knocked me out and impersonated me!" The mayor said, arriving at the scene.

"They've must've controlled the bird even though we can't prove but we hate their guts!" Another said.

"Heh. Heh. We'll just go now." Nicky chuckled.

"GET THEM!" An old lady said.

"Ah AH!" Nicole screamed.

The twins ran off screaming as the now angry mob chased them into the sunset.

* * *

The streets were now empty, and the thunderbird landed the two on the road.

"Do you have a name?" Newton asked.

"I don't." The bird said.

"Well, I've got a name for you. Hero." Unikitty said.

"Hugo! I like it!" The bird said.

"No that's not what I-"

Newton just shook his head as the two left.

"Hugo, what an awesome name!" The bird said as he flew off into the night.

THE END.


	3. Toy Whore-y

**Description: Peter and Luci must escape a strange land if they want to get home.**

* * *

One year has passed since Oona's fall. And the citizens of Dreamland hailed Peter as their hero. With Bean and Elfo busy doing their work as rulers of Maru, that left Peter and Luci just hanging out together at the bar.

"So let me get this straight, you're not from here and fell from a portal in the sky?" Luci asked.

"Yep."

"So all you want to do is to get back home."

"I wish I still had that Wish Crown, I could use it to bring myself back to my home." Peter thought.

"So how are you getting back home?" Luci said.

"I talked with some guys in Steamland and they're building a machine that will take me back home."

"How much progress have they made?"

A raven flew in with a note. Peter read it.

_Dear Peter,_

_Unfortunately we are not able to finish the time machine as we need a magical item related to time that will take you to any time that you want._

_ ..._

"What a joke!" Peter said angrily, showing Luci the note.

"Seems that you're stuck here for a while." Luci teased.

Just then an elf arrived.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but to overhear on what you're saying." She said. "I think I know the magical item you need."

"What is it?" Luci asked.

"This." The elf showed a picture in a book. It was a picture of a green pendant.

"The Time Pendant. The user wears it and can de-age himself." She added.

"Looks like the item we need." Peter said. "Where is it?"

"Follow me." She said.

* * *

Peter, Luci, and the Elf were now at a cave beyond Dreamland.

"So we're heading to your hometown?" Luci asked.

"Yeah, I was raised there." The elf said.

"Hey, do you have a name?" Peter asked.

"Oh, It's Wage." She said.

"Wage?"

"Yeah. Wage."

"And I thought all elves were have and (O) in the end of their names."

Wage giggled at that.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Luci asked.

"It's just in here. Follow me!" Wage said.

Luci was about to follow Wage, but Peter stopped him.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Luci said.

"I think Wage is acting fishy here. How else would she have invited us to come along with her?" Peter said.

"Hey boys, are you catching up?" Wage called.

"We're coming!" Peter called back before shifting back to Luci. "I think Wage is leading us into a trap."

The two reluctantly followed Wage. Eventually the three reached the end of the cave.

"No, a dead end?" Luci said.

"We haven't reached a dead end yet." Wage said, smiling.

The ground below them gave way. It sent all three falling down on...slides?

"Weee!" Wage called.

"Where is it taking us to?!" Luci said.

"I don't know!" Peter called back.

The slides were all twisted and contorted, enough to send an infant falling over to the edge. Up ahead where the twists died down, Peter could see a bright light ahead of him.

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

**"Couldn't Be Better" from Uglydolls played in the background.**

Peter got up. First, he looked at his body. Nothing broken. Then he stood up and examined everything around him. The land surrounding him was filled with living toys. Plush dolls, stuffed animals, action figures, wooden carvings, even playing cards.

"Welcome to Toy Town!" Wage exclaimed.

The toys everywhere had a very positive personality. Peter and Luci walked through the town.

"Hey boys, I've got something you want to try." A baker said holding a pie in front of Luci and Peter.

"No that's okay. We're go-" Peter said.

"It's a brownie cupcake fudge berry ice cream pie."

"Wh-"

"Try it!" The baker said shoving a slice in Peter's mouth. It was overly sweet.

"It's good." Peter said, trying to polite.

"Stay here for as long as you like." Wage said.

"Um, we're just here for the Time Pendant, nothing else." Luci said.

"No, I'm serious." Wage said.

"Yeah, we're leaving now." Peter said turning away before walking away.

"What's his problem?" Wage said.

"He just had a bad day." Luci said.

**Music stops.**

* * *

Luci joined up with Peter at the main square of Toy Town.

"So you decided to join me." Peter said.

"Look, I'm your friend, and friends stick together."

"This town isn't very helpful about the Time Pendant. Coming here was a waste of time!"

"Well, you have an idea on how to return home?" Luci said.

"No, but being stuck here is at least better than having to deal with their behavior!"

"Come on, Peter it can't get any worse."

Then, things got worse. A faint crying sound can be heard. Peter and Luci walked to that direction.

"It came from here." Peter said, looking at one of the houses.

Inside one of the houses, they saw a young woman stripped naked to a lead pipe. The woman saw them and begged for help. Immediately, a chain latched on to Peter's left ankle and pulled him into the house.

"AAHHH!"

The door, which was a metal gate, to the house closed behind him. Luci ran up to the door and tried to open it. Peter freed himself from his shackle and ran up to the door. The gate wouldn't open no matter which side.

"Hey, open it Luci!"

"I'm trying man! i CAN'T-"

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Luci,you got to open it!"

Peter noticed that Luci stopped trying to open the gate as if he saw something. When he turned around, a masked toy was slowly approaching the woman.

"Come on!" Peter shouted.

"I'm sorry..." Luci gasped as he ran off.

"Luci, don't leave me!"

The toy held an army knife in his hand. Then he stabbed the woman in stomach while Peter watched in horror. Peter tried to open the gate, but it wouldn't budge. The toy was approaching closer to him with a shock tool.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...Maybe a little..." He taunted.

The toy then stabbed Peter with the tool, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Luci didn't intentionally mean to leave Peter behind, he was trying to get help. And who could be the first person to talk to then Wage?

"Wage, you got to help me!" Luci panicked.

"What's the problem?"

"Peter-A toy- a woman-and-"

"Slow down, what?"

"Peter is taken hostage by a toy!" Luci stated.

"Where is he?" Wage said.

Before Luci could show Wage, he felt a prick on his shoulder. The baker jammed a needle on Luci's back as the latter fell asleep.

"We got both of them." The baker assured.

* * *

"Now all you got to do is to take off your clothes." The toy assured.

Peter reluctantly took off his shirt.

"Yeah, that's it. Shirt off. Now pants too."

Peter held his breath as he took off his pants.

"It's okay, just take it off."

Peter pulled his pants all the way down.

"Now on your knees."

Peter kneeled down with his hands on the ground too.

"It's okay...It's okay..."

Peter saw the handle of the knife stuck on the dead woman in front of him, just within his reach. He quickly grabbed it and stabbed his assailant in the chest. The assailant crawled away in pain, but Peter stood on top of him and stabbed his numerous times. Stuffing flew out at him, but he didn't care. His assailant was motionless and he got off of him. The gate was open too. He took the knife with him as he left the house.

* * *

Peter saw Wage as he was walking into town.

"Peter, Luci told me you were captured!" Wage said.

"Yes, where can I find him? He left me behind!" Peter said.

"No, he was trying to get help!"

"Oldest excuse in the book!"

A whole bunch of toys piled on Peter.

"What the?"

"I wanted to do this the easy way dude, I really did. But you have to tell Luci about how you escaped!"

Peter tensed.

"What did you do to him?"

* * *

Peter was thrown into a cell.

"Have fun in prison!" Wage laughed as she left.

"Oh, you are getting it when I break out!" Peter shouted.

Luci came out from the shadows from across the cell Peter was in.

"Peter? You're alive!" Luci said.

"And you left me behind!" Peter reminded.

"I'm sorry!"

"Forget it. Just leave me alone."

Luci was left being forced to watch Peter as he struggled to break free.

* * *

"Alright you pigeons, wake up!" The warden stated.

All of the prisoners woke up.

"We've got a big day ahead of us."

The prisoners were forced to stand in two lines while the warden gave out orders.

"All right, first rule for newcomers, you can run from us, but you can't hide! We will find ya, and kill ya!" The warden stated.

Everyone was intimidated, but they complied. Then, they were forced into slavery under the supervision of a flying stuffed bat. Luci and Peter were cleaning the floors together, but it didn't seem to translate well to Peter.

"Hey Peter, I'm sorry for...leaving you." Luci sighed.

"Hey, shut up!" A toy watching them said.

"..."

"Look, I know that-"

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm not mad for you leaving me. It felt like a punch in the gut. Even my previous friend never left me when I got into a jam. He would be doing anything to help me."

"It's just that I'm a coward." Luci said.

"I wouldn't blame you."

"So we're still friends?" Luci said in a more hopeful tone.

"Still." Peter replied.

"Ugh, you two need to talk about love and-"

"WE ARE NOT GAY!" Peter shouted.

The guard watching the two took Luci away to the torture room while two other guards restrained Peter.

"What are you-"

"You need to learn." The guard said.

The guard watching the two took Luci and locked him behind a door. Meanwhile the two guards that grabbed Peter escorted him back to his cell.

"You're lucky that we didn't kill you on the spot." One of them said.

The two guards left, but Peter was able to snatch the key off of the guards.

* * *

Nighttime approached. When the guards weren't looking, Peter used the key and opened his cell door. He snuck past the guards and to the torture room. Toys were raping young woman and men. Then he came across Luci's room. Looking inside, he saw Wage in there injecting Luci with a needle. Peter opened the door slowly to not draw any attention. He then approached quietly up to Wage and grabbed her from behind. Seeing a incinerator behind him, he threw Wage in there and closed and locked the door behind her.

"You kid!" Wage screamed, pounding on the glass.

Peter responded by turning up the heat, incinerating Wage. After that, he ran over to Luci and tried to free him.

"Luci, I'm going to get you out of here!" Peter said.

Luci weakly pointed to a release button. Peter pressed it, freeing Luci.

_WARNING. ALL PRISONERS WERE LET OUT. I REPEAT. ALL PRISONERS ARE OUT._

The prisoners broke out of their cells and fought against the guards.

"Come on, Luci!" Peter shouted.

But Luci was weak. Peter was forced to carry him back to the edge of Toy Town.

"Oh crap, how do we get out?" A prisoner said.

"Look!" Another prisoner added.

There was a rope ladder leading up to the tunnel back to Dreamland. Peter was the first to climb it. As he went up the ladder, the rope started to wear off. It didn't help that the others tried to follow. When he reached the top, it snapped, sending everyone on it falling. Peter could barely catch Luci just as he was about to fall down with the others. The remaining prisoners were either dead or caught by the guards.

"Luci, we're almost home." Peter said.

"Yeah...yeah..." Luci said weakly before slumping onto the ground.

Peter gasped.

"What did they do you?!"

"Wage...she drugged me..."

"Luci, hang in there. I'll get help!"

"I'm...not...long...for this world..."

Luci showed Peter a glowing green pendant.

"I'm glad... you were my... friend..."

* * *

Everyone in Dreamland noticed on Peter and Luci's disappearance.

"Look, there he is!" Zog said.

Peter was looking down. Everyone exchanged worried looks. In Peter's hands was a demon that appeared to be sleeping.

"Oh my god, Luci!" Bean shouted.

Bean ran up to Luci. Peter handed Luci over to her as he stormed away, refusing to talk to anyone. Bean checked Luci's pulse. Nothing. Bean buried her face into Luci and sobbed. While everyone else in the kingdom comforted her, Elfo followed Peter to his room in the Dreamland castle. Peter was throwing many books on the ground in frustration.

"Peter..."

Peter didn't respond.

"We've all been there, Peter." Elfo said. "For me, it was my my father."

Peter saw everyone else arriving in the same room.

"For me, it was Dagmar." Zog said.

"For me, it was Elfo's mom." Jen said.

"For me, it was the Enchantress." Dagmar said.

"The truth is Peter, that you can't save everyone." Elfo said.

"Out." Peter said sternly.

Everyone was shoved out the door. Peter slammed the door behind him. If he ever seen Wage again, he would rip her cold, black heart out. Just when everyone else decided to leave, Bean knocked on the door before eventually opening it.

"Hey, Peter..." She said in a calm voice.

"Don't (hey) me." Peter argued.

"I just need to tell you something. It's about Luci."

"You wanna asked how he died? Some jerk killed him."

"No."

"Are you trying to sympathize me? Because your not going to break me."

"I was wondering if you could revive him."

Peter could only laugh at that, but not in a happy way.

"You think you can just revive him with a snap of your fingers? Think again! The Eternity pendant is destroyed and the mermaids couldn't revive any demons if they are mortal, so your chances of a happy ending is zero!" Peter sarcastically stated.

"Maybe we could have a funeral?"

"No. Just leave me alone."

Bean left Peter alone to deal with his grief.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**NINE MONTHS LATER...**

"Come on, push!" Zog said.

POP! A baby Elf-Human hybrid was born from Bean.

"It's a boy." Dagmar said. "What will you name him?"

"Luci." Bean said. "Hey, do you know where Peter is? He has to see the baby."

"He's in Steamland. He doesn't want to mention Luci." Elfo said.

* * *

"Okay, hit it!" Peter called.

The scientists tested the machine they were working on to bring Peter back. It worked.

"We did it!" The scientists rejoiced.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Peter said.

Peter was about to board onto the machine...

"Wait!"

Peter turned around. Bean and Elfo were there carrying their son.

"Oh, who's this?" Peter asked.

"He's our son, Luci." Bean said.

Peter stiffened for a bit, before turning to the machine. Once he closed the hatch, he activated the machine before he and the machine disappeared.

"Is the first time we've got a downer ending?" Elfo said.

"Yeah, I think so." Bean said.

THE END?

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
